


All My Dreams

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Snarry-a-Thon2011: A blending of 2 prompts 1/Harry is drawn to a dark, mysterious man in a gay pub and he loses his virginity during what he thinks will be a one-night stand.  2/Snape decides that he wants to have a child. The only thing is there was a mix up and somehow even though Snape didn't intend for it to happen, Harry Potter is the other father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Sevfan

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the dark corner of the pub, positioned to see everyone entering. The firewhisky in his glass sparked as his fingers tapped on the glass. Leave it to Potter to not to be where he was supposed to be on time. If it wasn't for the enormous potential this evening held for Severus, he wouldn't tolerate being kept waiting. He'd been spoiled by the deference he'd been treated with since his exoneration by the Wizengamot and Potter's own public campaign to glorify Severus' role in the war. 

Nevertheless, Severus had been surprised when Hermione Granger had shown up at his residence, demanding his time. This was one of the reasons Severus had retired from Hogwarts and used the money Albus left him buy a posh estate in Wiltshire, but nothing, it seemed, stopped Granger on a mission. 

"I need a male fertility potion for…a friend," she'd announced without preamble after being shown to his study. 

Severus hadn't blinked. "You've convinced Weasley to carry his own progeny? Excellent, with his moods, he seems suited to it."

Granger had flushed a deep red. "Ronald has already confirmed his fertility, and not with me! This is for…another friend, a gay man who has decided to fulfill his dreams and carry his own child."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus had almost smirked as the girl looked down to avoid eye contact. There was only one other _friend_ that Granger cared enough for, so it had to be Potter. Severus took a deep breath, quelling the emotion that rose in him. Potter was _gay_. His cock twitched at the mere thought.

"All right," he said, having made an immediate decision. "I'll need to know about the proposed carrier and the sire." His words had taken on a biting tone, the disaster with Reginald Dwight and his Muggle partner all too prevalent in his mind.

The chit had folded her arms over her chest. "Why is that necessary?"

"Because if your _friend_ isn't powerful enough or is contemplating a non-magical donor, then the results can be…problematic."

Granger had cocked her head as if contemplating some new theory. "So, it's not just the potion, but a combination of potion and inherent magic that enables conception."

"Yes," Severus had grudgingly agreed. "Which is why knowledge of the participants is vital, to ensure the potion will be optimally effective."

Still, Granger had hesitated as she looked at him.

"An oath of secrecy is appropriate in these matters, Miss Granger." Severus tried not to sneer.

Surprisingly, that had drawn a small smile and a calculating look from his former student. "Fair enough, sir. Harry is the one who wants the potion."

"I rather surmised that."

Flushing, Granger had looked down for a moment, before glancing up to meet his eyes. "Harry has had little success in finding anyone suitable since he and Ginny parted company. His attempts at dating have been a colossal disaster, even after Harry admitted to having fantasies about men, widening the dating pool. It seemed like anyone who showed an interest in him had their own selfish reason for wanting to date him, and he's developed a fear of falling prey to someone whose goal is to deflower the Chosen One."

Severus' breath had caught in his chest. Harry Potter was a _virgin_. His already unruly cock had stood at attention as Severus' most secret fantasies had flashed across his mind. 

"Harry's tired of being on the outside looking in, so he's decided to have his own family." 

"I grant you that Potter is certainly in possession of the needed magical power," Severus had told her grudgingly. "I will still need to know about his partner, however."

"I've no idea; he's going to The Edge in Soho tonight to find someone." There had been no mistaking the challenge in Granger's voice. "Harry would rather take a chance on an anonymous one-off than suffer the ramifications of hazarding a relationship with a wizard." 

"What?!" Severus' had exploded. "It's preposterous to take a chance like that!"

"Then perhaps, if you're so inclined," the smile Granger had given him was almost Slytherin in nature, "you should be there, sir, and take matters in hand."

And here he stood, manipulated by a chit of a girl who could have been sorted into Slytherin, a thought that sent frissons of fear through him. His eyes roamed the room, noting that it was not only crowded, but that there were a disproportional number of young, attractive men gathered at the long wooden bar. Several magical signatures were scattered through the pub, denoting Glamour Charms in use, and he narrowed his eyes as he took a better look at the occupants, identifying easily those who had altered their physical appearance. His own looks had been modified with careful grooming, his hair pulled back into a tail at his nape, and the addition of spectacles to draw attention away from his prodigious nose.

The door opened soundlessly, letting in a breath of fresh air and a hesitant-looking Harry Potter. Severus' cock leapt in welcome, while his mood soured. Couldn't the boy make an attempt to change his looks? Even without his glasses and the tousled mess of hair artfully arranged over his scar, Severus instantly recognized him. Moving slightly, Severus was disconcerted when Potter's eyes seemed to find him instantly as they scanned the room. It was almost disappointing when Severus couldn't detect any reaction. 

Silently, Severus held up his drink and inclined his head in what he hoped was an invitation. Potter stared at him for a moment, before he began making his way through the throng. For several nerve-wracking minutes, Severus watched as Potter exchanged casual greetings and nods with other men, before it became apparent he was headed towards Severus' table. A triumphant smile curved the corners of his mouth as he watched Potter's progress.

"Er, hello," Potter said when he was finally standing beside the table, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Severus managed to keep from rolling his eyes, and pointed at the chair beside him. "Please, sit down."

The small talk between most prospective sexual partners was supposed to be witty and suggestive, it was something that Severus hated and had avoided his entire life, but he was intelligent enough to be able to play the game. The waiter appeared beside them, eyes appraising and smile neutral, to take their order. As the man departed, Severus turned to find himself the object of intense green eyes. The entire line of glib conversation that Severus had rehearsed in his mind eluded him and he was very aware of how close Potter was standing next to him. His natural reaction was to become defensive.

"I trust you haven't found me to be wanting."

Potter shook his head as the waiter reappeared with another whisky for him and a pint for Potter. Severus paid for the drinks and they both waited for the server to leave. Before Severus could even reach for his glass, Potter stepped even closer, covering his hand. A jolt of awareness raced up his arm and shot directly to his cock, amplifying the attraction he already felt.

"That was what I felt when I walked into the pub," Potter told him in a low voice. "If you are like-minded then I have a room…"

Severus arched an eyebrow and managed to keep his voice slightly mocking, despite his desire to moan. "Seems you're very sure of your attraction."

"No, quite the opposite, but I've only ever felt this type of a draw once before in my life, but he didn't…" Potter trailed off. "I was hoping you had felt the attraction."

Severus closed his fingers around Potter… _Harry's_ and allowed the powerful magic to caress him, sparking his arousal even higher. His own magic seemed to welcome Harry's, entwining around it, enflaming Severus' hopes.

"The sexual attraction is definitely strong," Severus agreed in a low voice. "Magical even."

He was not prepared for Harry's eyes to instantly become wary and the younger man attempt to pull his hand away. It confirmed that what Granger had said about Harry's reluctance of public attention and the dangers of entanglements was accurate. Tightening his grip just enough to trap Harry's fingers, the tingling of their magic danced across their skin.

"I'm not sure…" Harry stammered, eyes glued to their joined hands.

Using his hand to tug Harry closer, Severus slowly drew him forward, shifting in his chair until Harry was standing between his thighs. Curling their hands to his chest, Severus tilted his head back and Harry obliged by leaning down, his eyes flicking to Severus' lips. Tentatively, Harry pressed his lips to his and Severus wasn't surprised by the jolt of electricity. Lifting his other hand to lightly cup the back of Harry's head, Severus ran his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips, dipping inside as soon as they parted.

The taste and sweetness that was Harry seduced Severus, and he wasn't sure which of them moaned, but he withdrew slowly, not wanting to overwhelm Harry. The dazed look on Harry's face brought a smirk to Severus', which he hoped masked his reaction to the kiss, his cock hard and aching. 

"I believe we have the mutual attraction to proceed." Severus let his hand trail down Harry's shoulder as he pulled back. " _My_ trust issues have been mitigated."

Harry moved to his chair, letting his fingers slip from Severus' hand, but didn't try to cover up the bulge in the front of his trousers. "I think I'm okay."

Severus let the ambiguous comment pass for the moment, lifting his glass. "Then I suggest we finish our drinks and take our leave."

Harry nodded, sipping at his ale, his eyes roaming over Severus, and he was thankful for the dim lighting in the pub. He sipped while Harry drank, making short work of the pint before standing. Severus joined him, pushing his almost-full glass away. Nothing should diminish his ability to give Harry what he clearly wanted. 

Following Harry outside, Severus was taken off guard when an arm wrapped around his waist and Apparated them away. When the unpleasant squeeze and pull of the spell let go of him, Severus found they were in an elegantly appointed hotel room lit by several lamps. The design suggested a Muggle establishment, but it didn’t make any difference to him. Reaching to pull Harry into his arms, Severus kissed him properly.

His mouth opening immediately, Harry pressed against Severus as he slowly, thoroughly mapped out the interior of Harry's mouth. Groaning, Harry pressed against him, arms twining around his neck. One hand wove into the soft hair at Harry's nape as the other roved down his back, fingers trying to find skin to stroke. Pulling back slightly, Severus tried to rein in his ragged breath as his hands found the bottom of Harry's shirt.

"May I?" 

Harry nodded, eyes fixed on Severus' lips. "Yes! Please!"

The need in Harry's voice spurred Severus on and he quickly disposed of the shirt. His hands trembled slightly with arousal as he unfastened Harry's trousers and pushed them down along with his pants. His fingers gently extracted Harry's cock and Severus smiled as he folded to his knees, taking the clothing to the floor. The penis was built rather like its owner, sturdy but not too long, a perfect size to slide into his mouth. Nuzzling along the length with his nose, Severus ran his hands down the lightly furred calves, removing the entangled trousers. 

Severus flicked his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock, lapping at the clear fluid as he moved his hands back up to the slender thighs. Giving into temptation for a moment, Severus took Harry into his mouth, sliding down the length until his nose was buried in the tight curls at the base. Frantic fingers speared into his hair, pulling it from the leather thong that had held it secure. Harry frantically tried to thrust, restrained by Severus' hands. 

Slowly, Severus pulled back until he could run the tip of his tongue underneath the edge of Harry's foreskin, before lifting his head. Harry's chin rested on his chest, his breathing ragged, and the flush of arousal coloring his cheekbones. Disentangling his fingers, Harry reached to take the glasses off Severus' face. 

"On to the bed!" Severus ordered, standing to pull off his own clothing.

Harry hastily followed his directive, lying on his back with arms held stiffly at his side and legs together, the very picture of a virgin. Severus watched as Harry's eyes followed his movement, widening when they caught sight of his erection. Generously proportioned, it was one feature that Severus was proud of, and he slowly fisted it as Harry watched, riveted. With a smirk, Severus climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle Harry. Leaning forward, Severus kissed him hard before trailing his lips down Harry's jaw and throat.

Severus moved slightly, allowing their cocks to rub together as he found a dusky pink nipple and suckled hard. Harry arched up, groaning as his fingers once more found their way into Severus' hair. Switching over, Severus laved the other nipple while tweaking as Harry hissed and bucked.

"You are incredibly responsive," Severus said against Harry's abdomen, darting his tongue in and out of the navel. 

"Please!" Harry cried, struggling to thrust upward, his legs having fallen open and hands trying to direct Severus' head. "I need…need more!”

"Up onto your knees!" Severus told him, his voice rough with his own need. 

Harry twisted around immediately, a fine shiver running through him at Severus' words. He put a reassuring hand on Harry's lower back, pausing to Summon a vial of oil from the pocket of his trousers. Allowing his fingers to caress Harry's arse for a moment, Severus moved to separate the firm cheeks and leaned forward to run his nose down between them. Casting a nonverbal cleansing spell, Severus flicked his tongue out to taste Harry. The delicious, needy sounds Harry made as Severus lapped at his entrance enflamed him. Bringing his thumbs closer, Severus began to slowly press one through the muscles, pausing any time Harry whimpered. 

It was a slow process, but well worth the effort, as Severus finally managed to get the thumb knuckle-deep. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Harry any more than necessary when penetrating him for the first time. Reaching for the oil, Severus shifted back, nipping at one, and then the other of Harry's cheeks. Sliding his thumb out, he easily slid two fingers in and began to stretch Harry. With one finger, he brushed over the small nub of nerves, causing Harry to jerk and gasp.

"What was that?" Harry rasped, pushing back against Severus' fingers. "Do it again!"

Caressing the spot again, Severus was delighted by Harry's response: bucking.

"Oh, fuck! Please, I need…more!"

"You will thank me later for properly preparing you for your first time." Severus found he was panting.

"Please! I'm ready!" Harry rocked backward.

"No, you still feel too tight." Severus added a third finger and a generous amount of lubricant. "It will burn, possibly painfully, unless you are properly stretched."

Harry groaned as Severus continued to scissor his fingers. When he decided he was ready, Severus slowly removed his fingers. Using one hand to gingerly slick his erection, Severus guided himself to Harry’s entrance. He paused, tip of his cock against Harry's loosened hole, trying to rein in his own response. It wouldn't do to finish so quickly that Harry didn't enjoy it, or want to repeat it.

Shifting, Harry looked back over his shoulder, a determined look furrowing his forehead. "I need to tell you…Itookapotion!" 

Severus ran a hand down Harry's flank, a calming caress, slow enough that they both could feel their magic. "It will be fine, Harry," Severus said in a low, soothing voice.

Harry stiffened at the use of his name, before sighing deeply. "Yesss…" The word elongated, hissing out in a parody of Parseltongue. 

Then, Harry nodded his head and seemed to brace his hands. Pressing forward, Severus pushed against the guardian muscles until the head of his cock popped through, pausing for a moment to allow Harry to adjust. Severus eased himself slowly into the tight heat, bracing his hands on Harry's hips as he struggled to keep his pace. Harry rocked back with a groan, impaling himself on the hard cock, robbing Severus of his breath. Severus pulled back slightly and thrust in, sheathing himself, holding still as he held precariously on to his control. Harry clutched around him, Severus hearing a hiccupping sob before Harry began to slowly rock back and forth. 

Encouraged, Severus gritted his teeth as he began to move; slow, short strokes gave way to long, deep thrusts as the tension coiled in his belly. Harry tightened around him as Severus shifted his angle, and gasping as Severus brushed his prostate, before coming with a shout. Severus lost his rhythm as Harry spasmed around him, pulling back before he slammed deep, his release filling Harry. 

Drained, Severus just managed to collapse to one side, pulling Harry down with him. That had been one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced and Severus splayed a hand across Harry’s as he struggled to regain his breath. A burst of heat rippled through Harry's abdomen and he gasped as if in pain. Severus opened his eyes as he pulled Harry closer, catching sight of a golden aura surround them. 

_Well, the heating of the abdominal cavity is correct, as is slight pain as the fertilized egg implants immediately in the magically created womb, but the aura shouldn't be a result…_ Severus thought as his breathing evened out, inexplicably nervous even at the fact that the potion seemed to have worked perfectly.

Harry stirred against him, stiffening suddenly, before trying to pull away. Severus sighed, but continued to hold him, as he knew Harry couldn't Apparate away without taking Severus with him. 

"Hermione came to you for the potion."

It was a statement of fact and Severus didn't bother to deny it. "Of course she did, you dolt! Did you really want to attempt this with some inferior potion?" he snapped, his hand still cupped possessively against Harry's belly.

"You've come to ridicule me and no doubt, to save me from myself." Harry kept his face averted, his voice as stiff as his body.

"I came to take advantage of you, you impetuous idiot! Giving away something as precious as your virginity is heinous enough, but the thought of you allowing yourself to be pawed by anyone just to provide you with a sperm donation is reprehensible!" Severus let the anger he felt at Harry's behavior well up, his arms tightening around Harry. "You should have come to me yourself, instead of trying to carry out this reckless course of action! You could have put yourself at risk…"

Severus bit off his tirade as Harry suddenly turned around within his arms. Intense eyes studied his face and Severus frowned at him.

"It almost sounds like you were jealous," Harry said softly, his arms slowly creeping around Severus' neck. 

His heart skipped a beat and Severus attempted to sneer. "As you said, someone needs to save you from yourself!" 

"I followed every instruction to the letter!" Harry protested. "I'm sure it wouldn’t have mattered whether I found a wizard or a Muggle…"

"Nonsense! I had a prior experience with an attempt by a wizard and his Muggle partner to achieve a pregnancy with unfortunate results," Severus snapped even as his hands drew Harry closer. "I saw no reason to allow you to put yourself through that, especially as my reputation would be at stake!"

Harry studied his face, his expression belaying the pounding of his heart where it pressed against Severus' chest, the now familiar prickle of magic dancing along his skin. As if to amplify that feeling, Severus felt a hand creep up the back of his neck, fingers entwining in his hair.

"If your reputation was your only consideration, then tell me why there is this," Harry seemed to search for a word, " _attraction_ between us."

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! That's been there for quite a while..." Severus clamped his mouth shut, glaring at the now smiling Harry.

"I know that," the little heathen said as he nuzzled Severus' jaw. "I meant the way my magic seems to like being close to you, and your magic makes me feel warm and protected."

Severus' cock was stirring anew, and his sense of self-preservation was screaming at him to leave, to escape the entanglement that stretched out in front of him if he didn't. Before he could move, Harry nibbled at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure your potion worked perfectly and I appreciate your self-sacrifice in making it happen." Harry paused to tentatively tease Severus' lips with the tip of his tongue. "But if you don't want to have anything to do with us, then you can leave and I'll still be grateful for your help." Harry nipped at his lower lip. "I'm sure I can find someone who might want us."

"I bloody well think not!" Severus growled, rolling over to trap Harry beneath him. "It appears that you are incapable of keeping yourself out of trouble, and no one is more acutely aware of this, nor has the know-how to properly extract you from the situations you get into, than _I_ am!"

Severus kissed him thoroughly, both of them hard and panting by the time Severus lifted his head. "I would caution you to be very sure of this, Harry, as I have no intention of ever giving you up if you decided we should explore this, nor do I share what is mine."

Harry used the finger he had threaded into Severus' hair to tug him back into place. "I couldn’t be more sure of anything, Severus. For me, it's like all my fantasies coming true."

"Indeed," Severus said, allowing a smirk to twist the corner of his mouth. "I've a few fantasies of my own to live out. How do you feel about bondage?"

~~~*~*~~~

_Wet heat surrounded him, and Severus could feel the swipe of a tongue along the underside of his cock, just the way he liked it. Thrusting upward, Severus attempted to bury himself in the velvety heat. He felt the pressure against his hole, something slick and warm pushing gently in._

Groaning, Severus arched upwards, his fingers spearing into his husband's tousled hair. Harry had become an expert when it came to fellatio and Severus never could last long. The slick finger inside him found his prostate with unerring precision and Severus bucked, his orgasm exploding through him. He was vaguely aware Harry's cry of completion.

As Severus' breath calmed, the fingers still entwined in Harry's hair began to stroke through the soft mass. During his pregnancy, Harry had been incredibly randy as well as imaginative, and Severus had enjoyed a sex life he could have only dreamed of before. Despite Harry carrying twins – he couldn't do anything by halves, of course – they'd enjoyed carnal activities right up until Harry had gone into labour. 

Turning his head, Severus could make out the cot across the room, Silencing Spell keeping away any noise that might disturb his sons. A slight movement was signal that both would soon be awake and demanding their parents’ attention. Sage would be first, squawking loud enough to wake Jacob, who was the younger by minutes and more relaxed. Severus loved Sage's spirit and Jacob's quiet intelligence, so intrigued as he was by his surroundings.

For Severus, it was all his dreams come true, especially the unconditional and fierce love he'd found with Harry. It might just take a lifetime to explore its parameters, but Severus was content to do just that.

* * *


End file.
